Soul mate
by lunaskyup
Summary: Reader falls in love with the wrong guy- a son of odin whom she hates so much. Is she gonna let him go or take it as an advantage to take revenge against odin?
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

**A/N:** **Obviously, this is my first Loki/ OFC fic. I don't know how I have done it. Just bear with me.**

I hate Odin. I really hate him.

I know he is our current king but that doesn't mean I have to like him. And I am not the only one but they keep quiet cause they don't want to start civil war.

AS much as they would like to see a new face on the throne, they also value the lives of innocent. And Odin is not worthy of their blood.

But I hate him not because of political reasons, it is rather personal. Before telling you the reason, I would like to introduce myself.

I'm Mani, second daughter of ex general Ullr and shield maiden Volla.

Yes, I'm named after the famous Mani , who and his sister Sunna helped Asgard to win against Vaneheim and beat Fulla the queen of Veneheim who was a big threat to Asgard

during Asir-Venir war.

You know the time when Odin was in his youthful spirit ; an arrogant, vain, greedy prince who lust for blood and so called glory.

And because somehow Fulla "disrespected" Odin by demanding their freedom from Asgard, he set out for war. But he miscalculated Fulla's true potential.

Queen Fulla was a great sorceress and Odin back then, was not so. He was still learning it.

Asgard was about to lose their prince and the war if not for Mani and Sunna. Fulla might be a great sorceress but so were Mani and sunna.

They joined their forces along with two other warriors and fought against Fulla. After a long tiring battle they were able to defeat Fulla and Vaneheim fell .

But before falling into the clutch of death Fulla was able to release her fire wolves. These gigantic beasts ate the twin in their flying chariot.

It was said that they couldn't even find something of their body to give them a proper funeral .Anyhow, at the end Asgard won and Mani and Sunna became the national Heroes

of Asgard.

But in that war the twin did not only saved the prince but also my parents. If not for Mani and Sunna my mother would had been dead long before I was even born.

See the other two warriors that I mentioned before, were my parents and they were very young that time.

When Fulla released the fire wolves, Sunna put an invisible spell on my parents and lured the wolves to them which ended in their tragic death.

I wanted to let you know what kind of reputation my namesake held.

Funny thing is, I was named after Mani accidently.

After the birth of my elder sister Sunna, my parents hoped for a boy so that they could name their precious children after these legendary heroes of Asgard.

When I was in my mother's womb the healer declared that I was boy.

But proving the best healers of nine realms wrong, I came into the world as a girl.

Don't worry; my parents weren't angry at all, though a little bit disappointed .But as soon as my mother held me into her bosom, she forgot that she ever wanted a boy.

But they kept my name Mani anyway!

The healer's name is Lady Eir, she is the head healer now. Maybe I am her only mistaken case in her long career.

Well, I got all of these information from my grandmother Ukla, and widow of Kanar who was also a general during Bor's reign.

Yes, we're pretty much highborn.

Many of you may are wondering when actually my parents died.

Well, both of my parents died in the war between Asgard and Muselphiem which was led unsurprisingly by Odin.

My sister was ten and I was only four back then.

My parents died while trying to save King Odin's life, again!

And they left us parentless, depriving us from the love that can't be fulfilled by any treasure of universe. But no, I don't blame my parents for leaving us like that .

It was their duty to protect the king. I blame Odin who failed to protect my parents' life who was very close friends of his. He failed not only as a king but also as a friend.

See, many people call Odin a great king, the wisest of all. But the greatness, the wisdom came for a great price. My parents, Mani, Sunna are one of many who had to pay the

price.

And that's why I hate Odin.

() () () () () () ()

Oh well, after the death of my parents, our childless uncle Nar and aunt Ve took us under their wings.

Since the palace was too much of a reminder of my parents, along with grandmother they moved us away from there.

We moved into our summer house which is well, just like a general's house should be. And also very close to nature.

Unlike the main city, the house is not made of gold. It was made of white marbles of Alfheim. And I must say, this place is one of the most beautiful places in Asgard.

Even though we were not in the main city, our guardians made sure of our proper education, taught us magic and fighting.

But unlike Mani, I was born with wild magic. And it is said that if overwhelmed, the magic wielder could be very dangerous even lethal enough to destroy cities.

But it is all good as long as one does not try to over use it. And I was taught properly how to control it.

But may be from the fear of getting overwhelmed, I preferred fighting with instruments rather than magic.

Apart from my family, teachers and household servants, very few knew about my true power because I don't like to show off my powers and wild magic was not something

people welcomed with open arms.

But that doesn't mean I don't use it at all. Just like other normal people of Asgard I use it too.

Actually magic fascinates me more than anything but at the same time I fear it too. After all it is the highest order of technology in all nine realms.

One should be very careful while using it. Well this applies to only complicated performances. In other cases it is all good.

But as I said before, mine was different than others.

Oh well, I was growing up happily along with my sister. Time does wash one's pain away.

It was all good and simple until I met HIM.

 **E/N:** **Yeah I know I know , our favourite prince isn't mentioned here properly. But you know who "HIM" is right?**

 **I just wanted to set out the story at first with a background of the ofc so things will be clear in later chapter.**  
 **Let me know your thoughts about this fic.**


	2. Chapter 2 When I met you

**A/N:** **Hey guys! here is the new chapter, enjoy!**

That day I had a fight with my sister.

It started as a simple bickering ended in trying to rip off each other's head. You know how siblings are!

One moment they'll kill each other next moment they'll die for each other. We were no different.

If someone says sisters don't fight like brothers, they clearly haven't met me and my sister.

However, grandma was able to separate us. But she sided with Sunna and blamed me for the incidence.

That's what happens when you're the youngest of all. If anything suspicious happens, the first finger will be pointed at me, then Sunna. The problem is Sunna is calmer during a

fight. But I shout a lot. So naturally, everyone hears me not Sunna and the blame falls on me. But when grandma sided with her my anger peaked and I feel betrayed.

"It's not fair. You always blame me, never her" I said. Though it's not true but I was in no mood to be righteous. "I'm out of here."

Then I took my horse and headed towards the forest so that I could clam down myself.

And it worked. After a few hours I was totally calm but still the pang was there. So I decided that, when I return I would give them silent treatment.

 _Nobody I mean NOBODY_ …

Before I could finish my thought my horse stumbled into something and I went flying in the air. If I was focused, I would have landed perfectly.

As I was not, I fell on the ground, rolled a few feet and finally ended in a mud pit. My whole body was covered in mud, literally from head to toe.

Our cleaner would be so pissed at me. I felt a bit sorry for her.

"Are you alright?" I heard someone asking. I looked up and saw a young man on a dark horse.

He was wearing a golden white tunic and a black leather pants, typical high born attire.

He had slick dark hair, sharp nose, thin lips and to die for cheek bones. The sun ray piercing through the forest was creating a halo over his head.

All he was missing was a pair of wings.

But what intrigued me were his eyes. They were so green and so deep! I totally felt lost staring at those eyes.

It felt like something was pulling me toward something deep and if I gave in I could never come out! Is this how being enchanted felt like?

I am pretty sure I was staring at him mouth agape.

He asked again, "Um, Are you alright?" This time he got down from his horse and came closer.

Oh gosh! He is even more handsome from this close! He gave me his hand and said "Here, let me help you."

I looked at his hand and then his face. There was assurance.

I don't know what happened to me, but I could not take it anymore whatever IT was.

I abruptly stood up by myself, splashing mud everywhere. Few of the mud drops landed on his shirt.

Even though I felt guilty, but I didn't look back. I started running!

I heard him saying something like "Wait, I think you…" but I didn't stop. I kept running.

()()()()

I don't know how I reached home. Our gardener first spotted me.

"Lady Mani, what in Valhalla happened to you?"

From his shouting grandma and aunt along with two maids noticed me.

"My child, what happened to you? And where is your horse?" grandmother asked.

I then realized that I left my horse behind. "In the forest" I managed to answer.

Aunt sensed something was amiss. She didn't ask anything more. She then ordered the maids to help me in cleaning up and send a guard to find my horse.

After getting cleaned up I sat on my bed trying to figure out what just happened. Maids had left my bedroom few minutes ago, but not my chamber.

Then aunt came along with Sunna. She came running and hugged me "oh, Mani. Are you alright? I'm so sorry. I shouldn't be so…" before she could finish I stopped her.

Really, I was not even mad at her. I even forgot about giving them silent treatment. And I told her that except the later part.

She still felt guilty no less. Then I felt bad. I totally acted like a brat. Who am I kidding? I love my family freaking too much. I decided that I would never act like this, though I

know I'd forget about this a few days later.

But hey, no family is perfect.

Aunt watched me silently. "Were you attacked?" she asked suddenly.

"What? No. And even if I were, I'd be covered with the blood of my attacker."

She seemed to relax. "Alright, but how did all this happen?"

Then I told them what happened except the 'mysterious man' part. I don't know why but I felt like that experience was for me only.

I usually don't keep secrets about boys and innocent proposes from them. But this was entirely different!

"What happened to the necklace?" Sunna asked pointing at my bare neck.

I touched my neck. "Damn it! It must've fallen from my neck during the accident."

"Pity! It was really a nice one. But what is done is done. Now rest little sister. You look like you need one" saying Sunna left my chamber along with aunt.

()()()

That night I couldn't sleep. Just when I try to close my eyes I started seeing his face.

I felt so ashamed about thinking how he found me. Good thing my face was covered with mud!

But he also couldn't see my face. I don't know whether it was good or bad.

Failing to sleep I got out of my bed and went into the wide veranda. I put my hands on the railing and looked at the sky.

The two moons of Asgard were shining so brightly! I touched my empty neck subconsciously.

Wish I knew back then who he was! Son of Odin; Odin, whom I hate so much.

 **E/N: Let me know your thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 3 Coming Home

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Enjoy the new chapter.**

The youngest son of the royal family of Asgard Loki Odinson has returned home after a long time.

At the age of twelve he was sent to Alfheim for educational purposes. It was a private educational institute and only best of bests students got chance to study here and Loki was one of them.

He was so happy when he learned that news.

Now he was home. But he noticed that many things have changed during his absence.

His father has become a bit fragile. Mother has aged a bit and his brother has grown up. His childhood teachers are no longer residence of the palace. His friends have grown up and have scattered around nine realms.

What surprised him more that he no longer felt the closeness between him and his father. He also felt a distance between his elder brother. At least mother was constant. She was still the same save for the few wrinkles around her eyes.

Though Loki knew it was the nature's way but still he felt a pang of sadness in his heart. Asgard didn't feel like the home he left many years ago. Then he chided himself. Everything will be alright. He was after all away from home for a long time. Maybe in time the feeling of distance will go away.

He sighed to himself and got up from the chair. He needed some fresh air.

On the way back to the stables he heard laughing and chattering. When he opened the door he found three soldiers who were known as Hogun, Fandral and Volstagg. They have joined the defense force while he was absent.

Apparently these three warriors are now his brother's close friends and Loki knew nothing about them except for their names. Uh well, may be later. They are not his priority right now.

Hogun and Vostagg had their backs on him so they didn't see him coming but the Fandral one saw him and nudged the others.

"Prince Loki!" They all stood in a line and curtsied. Loki just nodded at them and took out his horse.

()()()()()

Noir was a fine breed of Venaheim and he ran like wind and Loki was really enjoying the ride. He was enjoying the countryside of Asgard. Beautiful as ever!

The ride was actually lifting up his heavy heart. He decided he would spend rest of the day outside and return home at dusk.

On the way he saw a cliff but didn't slow down noir. A smirk was forming in his lips. He touched the nape of the horse and gently stroke. The stallion seemed to understand his motive.

At the edge of the cliff Noir jumped in the air. Loki let go his hands off the steed and widened them in the air. He closed his eyes and felt the cool breeze.

When he opened then Noir landed on the other side of the mountain top. He laughed out loud. His blood was thrilling with joy.

He looked ahead. He could see the deep forest. He had never been here before. He left Asgard at the age of twelve after all. Loki decided to check it out.

Like rest of the realm the forest was also breathtaking. He was just trotting around when he heard a sudden yelp. He got curious and followed the sound.

When he reached there he saw a maiden in a mud pit covered with well mud. He would have laughed but she seemed so miserable and he didn't have the audacity of being that rude.

 _So that is how a damsel in distress looks like._ \- He thought.

"Are you alright?" He asked instead. She looked up at him and kept looking without saying anything.

Loki thought maybe she hadn't heard him, so he got down from Noir and went closer to her.

"Um, are you alright?" Then he felt stupid. Of course she wasn't alright; she fell in a mud pit for heaven's sake!

So he offered her his hand. "Here, let me help you", he said with assurance. But instead of taking his hand she jumped up and ran. Just ran.

Loki was so surprised that he didn't even notice the mud on his clothes; he just kept looking at her back. When he stood straight something shiny zapped his eyes.

He looked down and saw the necklace. "Wait, I think you…" But she was gone out of site. "Dropped your necklace", He finished the line murmuring.

He looked at the necklace. It had rare gems on it. Loki frowned. Either she was a high born or she stole it. The way she ran way he was leaning towards the latter.

Pity, he couldn't see her face. Anyway, the owner would report about it anyway and he would return it to them. So he kept the necklace in his pocket. But it still nagged him. He just couldn't believe that poor maiden actually was a thief!

Then he heard snorting. He looked back and saw a blue horse was standing next to Noir and nudging him.

"Now where did you come from?" He must have missed horse as he was focusing on the mystery woman. He patted the horse. "Aren't you a piece of beauty?" Noir whined behind him.

"Don't worry, you are still my favourite." He said chuckling. He saw a piece of cloth hanging from the saddle. He took it off. So she might have been riding it and piece of her dress got stuck here when she fell.

Loki inspected the cloth. Pure muslin. She was a high born then.

"Ah,looks like you have been abandoned by your mistress. Maybe she will come back for you."

Now he had an idea. He could wait here .If she comes back he would be able to talk to her and return the necklace to her.

But he saw hugin and munin flying over his head. Ah, time to go home. He hopped on Noir and looked back. Then he twisted his hand in the air and aimed it to the blue creature.

A golden light engulfed the horse and it started to shrink and float in the air. Loki put the miniature steed in his dimensional pocket.

 _Or I could make her come to me instead._ \- He thought smirking. For some reason Loki got curious about her and wanted to know who she was but first he would play game with her a bit.

He nudged Noir and the stallion started running towards its destination.

 **E/N: In this story Loki has a way with animals which will be elaborated in future chapter as one of his powers.**


	4. Chapter 4 Finding my steed

**A/N: Hey guys! Long time no see. Enjoy the new chapter!**

"What do you mean you couldn't find my horse?" I asked the stable master being anxious. Next morning I went to the stable for a morning ride and I found my horse missing! I thought they found it already.

"We tried our best my lady. Our boys were out all night to search it but to no avail." He tried to explain.

"How could you not? I just left it in the jungle!" I said it like I left it on a podium for everyone to find it easily.

"Yes my lady, but it is a very large jungle and can't be covered overnight." He talked to me like I was a child which I'm pretty sure I was acting like one. But it was one of my favorites! It was the new fastest breed from Pandora.

I sighed and left the stable. Hmm… though I forgot the exact spot where the incident happened but I might trace it using my magic. Alright then.

I left the stable and headed for the woods. I was crossing the front garden when I heard a maid addressing me.

"What is it?" I said frowning.

The maid bowed her head. "I'm sorry to disturb you my lady, but Lady Ukla asked for you. She said it was urgent."

 _Urgent? What kind of urgent matter could appear in this hour?_ Thinking I headed for the hall room.

When I entered there my mood soured.

"Svad" the name got out of my mouth before I could think. A man with silver white hair in red attire turned back to me and smiled lewdly.

"Though I prefer Lord Svadilfari…" He paused for a while "but when you address me like that it sounds so sweeter, my dear lady Manni."

I rolled my eyes. This is Lord Svadilfari, son of Lord Hrimthurs, head of the Royal architecture and design institute.

Svad was taken to criminal court for some shady deeds but he managed to get out of it because of his father's reputation. Lord Hrimthurs is an old family friend of ours and thus Svad has easy access here.

Last time I heard his father sent him Svartalfheim. "When did you come back?" I asked him accusingly.

"Just a few days ago!" He answered cheerfully. "Huh. Good for you." Saying I turned my back. But he followed me outside and I sighed.

"Do you want anything, Lord Svadilfari?" I asked in a bored tone. "I was hoping we could talk." He said in a calm voice.

"Then talk." I looked at him. "Not like this. I was hoping we could talk privately." He hesitated. I looked at him dubiously. "It's urgent. Please?"

I let out a sigh. "Alright. But not right now. I've work to do." His face beamed up. He was going to say something but grandma called for him from inside. We both said goodbyes and I went to the forest looking for my steed.

()()()()

The forest was filled with birds' chirping and sound of random animals. I twisted my hands and some blue orbs appeared in thin air. These will help me to track my lost horse.

I reached the area where it all happened. _And I also met him._ I let out a dreamy sigh.

 ** _Damn it, Manni. Now it's not the time to get distracted._**

Suddenly it hit me. I could feel another mage's trace. So that's why my people couldn't find my horse! It is not lost, it has been taken… by that pretty boy! And the orbs signaled towards the main city.

Damn it!

 **E/N: Let me know your thoughts!**


	5. Chapter 5 Making a decision

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update.**

I kept looking at the direction. _Why? Why does it have to the main city?_

I hate that place. It's crowded all the time and never sleeps. Not to mention the palace is there too. And one eyed monkey face dwells there. _Ugh…_

I sighed. Well one thing for sure, if I want my horse back, I'll have to head for the city.

 _Is it really worth the trouble? -_ I asked myself. _I mean I might not even find my horse there._

 ** _How could you be so sure? It's not like he didn't want to be found. He even left clues for you._** \- My conscious mind reminded me.

I was still unconvinced. Still not worth the trouble for a horse.

 ** _A rare breed-_** My mind reminded me.

 _I'd ask for another one from uncle_. – I argued back.

 ** _They'll call you irresponsible._**

 _I can handle it._

 ** _He has a very pretty face you know_**.

Dang! She hit my soft spot. I swear my mind was smirking at me right now.

 _Ugh fine._ – I grudgingly agreed.

 ** _You're always a sucker for a pretty face._**

 _No, I'm not!_

 ** _Yes you're._**

 _Oh really? Give me one incident._

 ** _I can give you at least ten. Do you remember the time…._**

 _Ok, ok I get it. Ugh can't believe I'm fighting with my other part and loosing. Oh and do wipe that smugness._

"Sometimes I really think some other entity is also living inside me." I murmured to myself.

 _Fine, I'll go to the main city. And when I find him I'm going to teach him a lesson for stealing my horse. Nobody steals my horse, NOBODY._

 _Hmmm…. Now how am I going to go there without raising any suspicions to my family?-_ I thought to myself.

 ** _You know it but you are not going to like it, Manni._**

 _Svad… damn… Things I do for… You better be worth it whoever you are!_

 **E/N: Hope you'd like it.**


	6. Chapter 6 Opportunity

**A/N: Bigger chapter!**

I walked towards home forlornly. Can't believe I'd have to ask Svad a favour. I mean I can go to the capital alone but I don't know it very well but Svad knows it very well. He has business of who knows what? I never paid attention. Anyway, therefore he's a regular at the city, whereas I hardly had visited it.

There are few problems in asking him to accompany me there. First, I don't like him and don't want to be in debt. Second, my family is very aware of my disliking towards Svad; hence the sudden friendliness will raise suspicion. And last of all, I don't want him to get any wrong idea thinking I was interested in him. I'd rather remain unmarried my whole life and bang himbos.

 ** _Like you're not doing it already._**

 _Yeah and I'd continue to do so if the other option is marrying Svad._

Sheesh! I think I'd go crazy oneday if I continue to argue in my head like this.

 ** _You're already crazy._**

See what I mean?

By the way, why am I tangling myself into such mess for that stranger I met through a very unfortunate incidence?

I don't know but I do know that, when I first met him I felt something that I never felt before! And I tend to find out what this "something" is.

()()()()()

Tonight, we're attending a small dinner party at Lord Hrimthurs'. Svadilfari is here too. Well he is Hrimthurs' son. Of course he'll be here.

I was busy thinking of forming a plan where I can take Svad to main city without much peril so I didn't paid much attention to the dinner or the party. I wouldn't have come here if I wasn't so desperate.

I was standing at the corner of the mingling room. Sunna is sick, though I know it wasn't true. She only feigned sickness so she wouldn't have to come.

I don't blame her. I wouldn't have come here if I wasn't so desperate. I saw Svad coming towards me.

"My, my! Lady Manni, I must say you made this evening more beautiful simply by being here." Svad says in a languid voice, like speaking like that would change my mind about him.

 _Keep talking like that and soon your face will meet the content of my glass._

"Very poetic of you." I said instead. I've to maintain my manner and I need him.

"Only for you." Did he just use THE line. Bish, I'm the master of this line. Do you any idea how many times I have used this? Even I have no idea.

I gave him a smile instead which clearly said 'Bish are you kidding me?' I couldn't say anything to him like I said I need him.

"So, Manni. About earlier today…" But he was cut off by certain voice.

"Lord Svadilfari! How have you been?" Ah, Loreli, you really do have terrible timing. I can't afford any distraction right now. Couldn't you come a few minutes later?

Don't get me wrong. I like this girl, very cheery and a bit mischievous. She is the daughter of Lord Nagner, one of the advisors of Odin. And I must say I've never seen such a beautiful girl in my whole life. And like many other beautiful girls, she has terrible tastes in men.

Yes, she has fallen for Svad. And it was so obvious that even a blind could tell it. Really, girl you can do sooo much better. Svad is good looking,I'll give you that but he is not a good person.

Anyway, it's her business and if it was any other time, the interference would've been welcomed but now I need Svad alone.

"Lady Loreli! I didn't know you're attending today." He feigned a surprise.

"Oh, I…." And I zoomed out of the conversation. Both of them were doing this awkward dance of conversation where Svadilfari was trying to get rid of her without being rude and Loreli trying to cling to him ignoring the obvious signs.

Funny, how the table turns sometimes! Well, now you know how it feels like Svad.

"Only if lady Manni joins us." Did Svad just say something about me? They're both looking at me right now, expecting an answer.

Svad looked at my blank face and understood that I didn't hear a thing. "Well, lady Loreli family is hosting the corn festival. I was hoping you would join me there."

It was clear that Loreli wanted me to say no but this is my chance! They live at the main city, and I'd have gladly said no if the circumstance was otherwise.

"Well I've never been to one that took place at the city, so why not? It'd be nice for a chance."

"So, it's settled than. We'd see you tomorrow."

()()()

"So how was it?" Sunna asked me when I got home.

"Well, I got invited to the corn festival by Loreli. And I had to except it cause I didn't want her to feel insulted and Svad will accompany me there as I don't know it there very well and it's a pretty big place." Some of it is true.

"Still Svad?" Sunna looked unimpressed. "Do you have any better option? I thought so." I smiled.

Anyway, everything turned out for the better thanks to Loreli. Now, pretty boy, I'm coming for you.


End file.
